onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 959
Chapter 959 is titled "Samurai". Cover Page "Gang" Bege's Oh My Family Vol. 9 - "Entering the battle scarred Dressrosa!" Short Summary In the days prior to the Fire Festival, Orochi had ordered his men to destroy the bridges connecting the country's regions in order to prevent the Kozuki alliance members from convening on Port Tokage. He also had his men attack the Thousand Sunny after finding out where it was, and in Ebisu Town, the citizens drew Holdem's wrath after claiming to have eaten the food rations that the Nine Red Scabbards stole. In the present day, the Scabbards decide that they must go forward with their plan no matter what, remembering that Oden told them the tides of the world would only change once Wano's borders are opened. Long Summary Two days before the final battle, the alliance members moved to conclude their preparations and head for Port Tokage. After overseeing the completion of the ship restoration in Port Itachi, Franky and Usopp headed to Amigasa Village to reunite with their crew, leaving the ships in the care of the Musketeers and Wano carpenters. In the Prisoner Mine, Hyogoro oversaw the prisoners collecting all the weapons they could find while Cho acquired the weapons stored in Ringo. Jibuemon talked with some allies about making sure they all moved to Port Tokage discreetly, and they agreed even though Orochi and many of his officials would have already left for Onigashima. In Amigasa Village, Hitetsu gave the Straw Hats some kabuto armor, and Luffy, Chopper, and Brook were excited to don it. Sanji asks Zoro why he does not want to wear the armor, to which he replies the armor will slow him down. Then, he finally taunts Zoro with his higher bounty causing Zoro to unleash Enma. Nami and Robin talked with Carrot, Wanda, Shishilian, Concelot, and Giovanni about the full moon that would be present during the final battle, and they hoped that the minks could use Sulong and that Nekomamushi and the Guardians would arrive on time. Meanwhile, Luffy looked out toward the ocean, noting that Jinbe had not yet arrived despite Big Mom being here. After finding out what had happened with Jinbe, Zoro assured Luffy that the fish-man would come if he was still alive. In Ebisu Town, the citizens found some money left by Ushimitsu Kozo, which surprised them as they had not heard of any thefts in the Flower Capital last night. In Okobore Town, however, the citizens were confronted by Holdem, who revealed that the Paradise Farm was still being stolen from despite him burning down the Mt. Atama Thieves' hideout. The citizens deduced that the Nine Red Scabbards had likely stolen the food if the reports of their return were accurate, though decided to not say a word about it. Tsuru then came and told Holdem that she would guide him to the food, as she wanted to help her husband Kin'emon and the Kozuki Family's plan. However, the other citizens stopped her by claiming aloud that they had eaten the stolen food, shocking her and angering Holdem. The night before the final battle, three winged Gifters flew to Kuri Beach and discovered the Thousand Sunny still sitting in the cave, and on Orochi's orders they dropped explosives on it to destroy it. Orochi also had the great bridges connecting the regions destroyed, in addition to the alliance's ships in Port Itachi. He wondered aloud about what was going on with the Kozuki Family, being sure that they had returned despite not yet seeing one of them with his own eyes. He was also confident in the reports of their return, and stated that although Yasuie had shaken his subordinates' trust in him, it did not matter because he had all the power and could do whatever he wanted. With the ships and bridges destroyed, he would ensure that none of the Nine Red Scabbards' allies would reach them on the day of the battle, causing them to lose all hope. In the present, the Nine Red Scabbards work to set sail to Onigashima by themselves, and Momonosuke pleads for them to stop, saying they could invade at a later date. However, Kin'emon responds that they cannot wait, as their takeover of Udon would eventually be exposed and Kaido would hunt down every single rebel. Okobore Town had already been burned to the ground to cover their tracks. As Shinobu holds Momonosuke back, the Scabbards say that he and Hiyori should live on, but they needed to fight to fulfill Oden's wishes until the bitter end, as they would have been nothing without him. Kin'emon remembers Oden telling them that Wano has been isolationist for centuries because of something heavily related to the Kozuki Family, and that the tides of the world would only shift once the borders were opened. 41 years ago in the Flower Capital, the citizens became outraged and frightened as Oden returned to the city after failing to set sail, and they told him to die as he complained that the country was too cramped. Quick References Chapter Notes *Ushimitsu Kozo has delivered money to Ebisu Town again, despite no reports of thefts in the capital. *Tsuru already knew Kikunojo’s true identity and Kin'emon’s survival as she kept it a secret. *It is revealed that Orochi blocked access to the promised port by having the Beasts Pirates bomb the bridges connecting Wano's regions. He also has the ships the alliance had built destroyed. **The Beasts Pirates bombed the Thousand Sunny's hiding spot, leaving the ship’s fate unknown. **Orochi knows about the Nine Red Scabbards who traveled through time and the alliance forces numbering 4000 people. *Holdem burned down Okobore Town after the citizens took the blame for the Paradise Farm thefts. *It is said that the reason Wano Country is isolated is deeply connected to the Kozuki Family. *A flashback of Wano Country 41 years ago begins. Note: Erroneously written as 39 years in the original release. Characters References Arc Navigation